


Not Who He Wanted

by Papillionth



Series: Not Always a Happy Ending [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, idk i prefer the marinette version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillionth/pseuds/Papillionth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always wanted to see her face. So why did he run when she showed him it?<br/>Companion piece to "Never Be The Same"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Who He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help myself i wanted to explore adrien's feelings and this is what happened

Perhaps he should’ve seen it. Plagg had said they embodied bad luck. How had he not known? They had the same hair. The same eyes. He’d always shrugged it off as a coincidence that Marinette disappeared whenever Ladybug was needed. Because Marinette couldn’t be Ladybug. There was no way. It wasn’t possible. But then, who would think Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir?

Ladybug. Strong, confident, free Ladybug. The one who stopped at nothing for justice, his partner, his best friend.

Marinette. Clumsy, nervous, awkward Marinette. The one who couldn’t speak to him, couldn’t look at him, could barely be near him.

A friendship with Marinette was never something that concerned Adrien. He was certain she was kind; he could see she had some fire inside of her. But she acted like a fangirl. She treated him like he was something better than her. Adrien didn’t know how to make her stop feeling that way. So he never made that step. While their friendship did begin to develop, slowly, she wasn’t important.

Chat Noir was an escape. When Adrien was Chat Noir he wasn’t restricted to the confines of his high society life, he wasn’t constricted to the plan his father had for him. Maybe that’s why when the truth was shown to him he couldn’t take it. 

Because Adrien had always wanted to know who his lady was.

Because Adrien loved Ladybug.

Ladybug was his escape.

When Ladybug began to run from him, when she began to leave as soon as she possibly could, he was hurt. He wanted chase her. He wanted to keep her with him. Why was she running? What had he done? Marinette had receded back into her shell once more. His partner, and a girl he was slowly beginning to care for more and more, both were slipping away from him and he was powerless to stop it.

And then she stopped him. His heart had raced that day. Finally, he would see the girl behind the mask, the girl he’d spent his entire life waiting for. The intensity in her eyes had been unlike anything he’d seen before. So how had it all gone so horribly wrong? Marinette Dupain-Cheng was what stood before him. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not what he wanted.

Was it too close to home?

Perhaps Adrien couldn’t handle the thought of someone who already knew one half of him knowing the other. If it had been any other girl then would he have ran? 

She wasn’t at school the next day. Marinette had never been a girl who could hide how she felt. She was so far from him. He changed seats. He didn’t explain things to Nino. Plagg was sombre, not giving his input, not approving of his behaviour, but Adrien didn’t know how else to cope. He didn’t want Marinette, he wanted Ladybug, and if Marinette couldn’t be Ladybug all the time, then he would have neither of them.

The distance between them grew. Four became two. Nino and Adrien, Marinette and Alya. He never missed the longing stares. The way her eyes began to tear up at even the smallest interaction with him. Seeing what he’d done to her filled him with guilt. So he began to avoid her, taking every opportunity to get away, he asked for separate patrols, not wanting to see the sadness in her eyes every time they were together.

Marinette had bright eyes.

Ladybug’s eyes were just like Marinette’s.

Now they were both dull.

Did Adrien ever love Ladybug? Perhaps.

Could Adrien ever love Marinette? No.

And he wished he could.


End file.
